<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessings for a Broken Family by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966135">Blessings for a Broken Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkwardness, Daddy Issues, Drama, Family Feels, Implied Mpreg, Juudai blushes a lot, M/M, Mpreg, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yuugi is a terrific dad btw, he's a cute baby teen, inspired by mama mia, or mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning 15 is a huge deal for Jaden Muto. He's going to be accepted into Duel academy and become the world's greatest duelist just like his Dad, Yugi Muto. Yugi. When the mysterious trainer from Egypt comes to teach Slifer Red, Jaden takes a liking to Yami Sensei. </p><p>Yami hasn't seen his former lover Yugi in over 15 years. He wants to come back and make amends with his former abiou; at least he would if he could, but he's got an annoying brat following him around rambling about Duel Monsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessings for a Broken Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags are your warnings. </p><p>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's spin offs. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Egypt, 1998</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's for the best." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yugi said nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>We both knew I have no choice."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aibou..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No response. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yami frowned, turning towards the other male. Yugi was a sad sight to be seen at the moment. His cheeks flushed red and his eyes threatening to spill tears. Yami hated seeing his aibou in such a state. There was nothing he could do and they both knew it. The taller man reached out to hold Yugi's hand but Yugi pulled away; such a gesture starling Yami, as Yugi was always so affectionate and kind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm not upset you have to leave. I'm upset you kept this from me," Yugi spoke, his heart threatening to break with each word he spoke. "You knew you couldn't come with me to Japan and yet you led me to believe that you could." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yami frowned. "Aibou-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't!" Yugi sobbed, tossing his luggage into the car and slamming down the trunk. This was it. He'd never see Yami ever again. The summer of Yugi  turning seventeen had made him so wanderlust; he craved adventure. When Grandpa had suggested he go to Egypt with, Dr. Yomichi, an old friend he knew from his youth, Yugi snagged the opportunity and spent the humid summer exploring the city architecture and, his favorite, the pyramids.  There, he met Yami. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yami was an older student with another researcher under tutelage. Friendly conversations turned to hanging out, finding common interests and finally, being alone. Yugi had told Yami his secrets, dreams, and wishes and, finally, gave Yami his virginity. Yugi remembered waking up to Yami looming over him, his hot-pink crimson eyes rivaled any sunset he had seen in Cairo. The gold jewels of the tapestry hung above them shimmered and gleamed in the wake of the sunrise that morning and Yugi had never felt this type of love and affection for anyone in his whole life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Yami broke the news to Yugi that he was needed to stay and couldn't venture to Japan with Yugi, Yugi was heartbroken. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You didn't have to make me believe we could be more than a summer fling. I can't do that. If I love someone, I love them for life, Yami Senpai." Yugi choked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yami frowned. "It was never my intention to lead you on, aibou. I am sorry." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"As am I." Yugi swallowed, walking towards the back of the cab and hopping in. Yami stood next to the door, hoping Yugi wouldn't roll up his window. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aibou, you are not a regret to me. Nor will you ever be. Will you return to Cairo?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No. My grandfather is elderly and I am his only caretaker." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps one day we'll meet again?" Yami prayed to every God worshiped that would happen on the spot. Yugi didn't reply and Dr. Yomichi hopped into the cab himself. Yugi turned to give one last teary eyed look at his now ex-lover. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye, Yami. Nice knowing you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yami hadn't the chance to reply as the cab sped off. The crimson eyed man stood by himself, the pyrimds, the mysteries and his former lover behind him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If the timeline is wrong, please tell me. I've been playing Yu-Gi-Oh since the 2000's and I still get messed up on the timeline. </p><p>Thanks for reading, tell me if you guys think I should continue or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>